wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallwhisker
Red/ginger tabby with a white belly and long fur. Server History He and his mate, Iceflight, were actually kits for way longer than they should have been. His owner and Ravenclaw's were also debating on Ravenclaw bearing his kits and there being a skirmish between Fallwhisker and Iceflight after that, but as Ravenclaw went insane, they realized it wouldn't be a good idea. RP History He was born into what is known as the Fall family- since everyone in this family has names that have 'fall' in it. Only a moon younger than his playmate, Icekit, he played with her often. Kithood As kits, Fallkit and Icekit played together regularly. They were best friends and couldn't be separated! He never imagined they ever would need to be! They'd play games and do tricks and pull pranks, they were ideal playmates for each other, they thought. However, it all changed as they became apprentices. Apprenticeship When Fallpaw was apprenticed to Ravenclaw, he was becoming extremely distant from his kithood best friend, Icepaw. Ravenclaw trained him hard so that one day, he would be able to protect the Clan. All he ever wanted to do was talk to Icepaw... But Ravenclaw wouldn't let him. They grew apart these moons, and eventually Icepaw started thinking he hated her. Warrior As he gained his warrior name, Fallwhisker was freed from the shackles of Ravenclaw's training. The first thing he did after sitting vigil was run to Iceflight. Although he never really spoke to his brother and sister Streamfall and Pinefall, he kept them in his warmed heart. He became more gentle after he became a warrior, more than he was as a kit at least. One moon, at a Gathering he went to with the love of his life, he asked her to be his mate. Before then, he'd been debating when would be the good time, he even consulted his sister and old mentor, and he finally chose this night with the moon hanging over them. She said yes, and they went back from the gathering each with a brand new mate. Not too much longer, Iceflight learned that she was expecting his kits! Iceflight was in the nursery around the same time his mentor, Ravenclaw, was. She gave birth to their first litter of kits, Cricketkit (named after Cricketstrike, Iceflight's mother), Iciclekit, and Creamkit. Cricketleap, died unexpectedly as a warrior, and it was a devastation to the family... However, many, many moons later, when the remaining two kits had many accomplishments, Iciclestrike becoming the deputy of ThunderClan, and Creamfall becoming the medicine cat, Iceflight gave birth to two more kits, Hailpaw and Vixenpaw. Not long after these two bundles of fur were born, Fallwhisker died protecting Iceflight from a fox, and Iceflight died shortly after due to wounds from the attack. All four kits were devastated at the deaths of their parents... however, their love lives on in StarClan. Character Development When he was a kit, he was an ABSOLUTE trickster, pulling pranks on everyone whenever he could. He didn't have much respect when it came to tricks! He always loved to get dirty too, and roll around in the ground. As an apprentice, he grew much more serious. He had to keep a serious face for his mentor, or he may get a scratch in training the next sunrise! But as a warrior, he learned respect for his Clanmates. He still loved a good laugh, but only when everyone was laughing. Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters